


Bed Blunder

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [47]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pay up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “You want me to _what?_ ”

            “Pay up.”

            Briar gaped. “What for?”

            The woman gestured at their intertwined bodies. “For my assistance with your nocturnal needs.”

            “We never mentioned anything about payment!”

            Her eyebrow rose, dark and devious and dashing. “You clearly don’t understand what sort of tavern you walked into.”

            Briar flushed red, scattered coins over the sheets and ducked out as soon as he had pulled on trousers. Intentionally purchasing such time was one thing, but inadvertent indebtedness was entirely another!

 

            “You _what?_ ” Tris cawed once Briar had returned from his travels and she, he and Daja sat around the Cheeseman House kitchen table.

            “He accidentally purchased a lady of the night, it seems,” Daja replied for him. Her grin made him colour and hide his face.

            “Don’t tell Sandry.”

            “Oh, I don’t know,” Tris drawled. “This might just be too good to withhold.”

            “What’s in it for us?” Daja asked. “We may strike a trade…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
